Secret Santa
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: My gift for my tumblr secret santa. I hope they enjoy it, and you as well! Thalia/Reyna, Jasper, Percabeth, and Zoe Nightshade. -Tried to be humorous yet dramatic but I'm not funny. -fixed paragraphing issue (hopefully)


These are for my secret santa on tumblr! Just some oneshots all put into a document with a story above them.

Reyna glared coldly at the sign hanging above the archway of the high school Artemis's academy of the three A' head of the school was Artemis herself. No one spoke her last name, nor her brothers, with both claiming that names held power, and the students would respect them more should they share only their first names. It works surprisingly well. Artemis was feared while also loved among the students, Apollo, her brother and a teacher, utilized this method as well, but as he taught the english courses, poetry especially, along with the arts, and the students had a natural lesser respect for him. However, they still respected him, for when he taught metalworking, he could make deadly weapons.

Artemis taught the other classes, with the school being 50 kids only. Her favorite subjects to teach were Combat Warfare and History. Artemis is a big believer in, "History repeats itself" so she trains her students in case of had heard all of this from the headmistress herself as she was guided around the school, touring for her first day. There were archery ranges, where the two taught joint classes, A cafeteria, where students could cook their own lunch, or the cafeteria workers (Miss. Hearth and Mrs. Erebos) would provide a home cooked entered the building after the cool winter air of the northern state propelled her inside.

The glass exterior doors provided little comfort and she had to wait as she pressed a button for the secretary to allow her entrance. The secretary looked at her, obviously bored, and held up a strange lanyard from around her neck, showing a picture of herself. Reyna gasped in shock, then slammed her palm to her forehead. It was her first day at a school that required ID's and she had forgotten her own. She sighed, and tugged her registration papers out of her backpack and held them up to face the secretary. The secretary twirled a strand of her blonde hair, and sighed, pressing the button, allowing Reyna entrance to the warmth of the buildings true-interior. Reyna headed into the office after entering, and picked up her schedule, along with a temporary ID that she would have to return at the end of the day. She wrapped its cutting yarn ribbon around her neck before dashing off to find whatever room happened to be the art room for her first block class with a man named had ended up running the wrong way, and straight into the principle's chest. She made an 'oof' and collapsed, sprawling out onto the floor.

She looked up, embarrassed, and Artemis glared down at her. "Running in the halls, Reyna? And your first day too? This is something I'd expect a boy to do, not one of my chosen girls! Come on now, gather up your supplies, I'll guide you to the art department." Reyna quickly shuffled around the floor, picking up her scattered papers and hurried to follow the retreating figure of Principle two passed the office on the way to the art corridor, and the receptionist waved to Reyna with a smile before checking her phone. Reyna could have sworn she witnessed the tumblr logo on the screen, but she had no way to be certain. She shook her head, deciding to worry about the principle's fast paced steps before dealing with the receptionist's social media approached the third door on the right within a hallway painted to obviously be a dedication to all mediums of art. The door was positioned below a section of the white wall painted with the words 'Traditional Arts: Drawing and Painting'. Artemis knocked on the door, and, after some crashes omitted from inside the room, a messy haired blonde man with a deep tan and paint splattered nearly everywhere except for his hands answered the door.

"Hello? Artemis, what are you-" He cut himself off as he noticed Reyna. "AH! So this is our new student! I'm excited to meet you Reyna!" He waved to her and motioned for the two to enter the room. It was packed, girls spread out all over the place, either painting or drawing. Some were splattered similar to the teacher, and others looked like they came out of a fashion magazine. About half the class's art was based from some kind of reference image, but some, with higher quality work, were designing all in their was amazed as she passed a portrait of another girl in the class, being painted so well it looked like a photograph. Apollo, the teacher, led Reyna to the supply section at the back of the room. He told her to go nuts, and to sit next to the portrait girl when finished gathering supplies. Reyna ended up grabbing some watercolors, a laptop to gain references from, paintbrushes, a sketchbook for scrap paper, and about 7 sheets of watercolor paper. She nodded stony when she approached the girl, and began sketching an idea in the sketchbook. The girl glanced over, and gave Reyna a half smile along with a curt nod.

Reyna nodded in the class period the girl introduced herself as "Zoe Nightshade." and gave reyna some tips on value. Reyna's work the rest of the period greatly improved from those five minutes and the two retained the blossom of friendship as they walked to their weaponry class, sharing interest in battle tactics and ancient two chatted throughout the class, with Zoe showing Reyna the ropes, and the principle taught the class herself. Apparently, since there were so few students permitted, the principal and her brother were the only teachers, and the students differentiated between the two throughout the day. Reyna was relieved hearing this, being fairly bad with names. Zoe laughed at this and the two began having a mock up that class period Reyna was exhausted and hungry.

Zoe had kicked her butt, having much more experience. The two followed their principle to lunch, Reyna grabbing a burrito and a water bottle, while Zoe picked up a strange greek dish that Reyna had no idea how to pronounce."When you've been here a while they like to know your favorite foods so they can make it for you. This one reminds me of home." Zoe sighed, obviously content in a memory, before the two paid for their food and sat at a table. Another girl came over shortly after.

She was gorgeous and made reyna gasp. Her hair was cut short and choppy. She carried a burger and a chocolate milkshake on a cafeteria tray. Her outfit was black with a green day t-shirt and she had a silver bracelet around her right wrist. Zoe smiled and waved her over.

"Hey." The girl said, acknowledging Reyna with a nod. "I'm Thalia Grace. Nice to meet you."Reyna held a hand to her.

"Reyna."The two shook hands and Reyna felt a spark flow through her arm and into her brain. She found herself smiling and taking part in a three way conversation for the rest of the lunch the three exited the lunchroom they were laughing.

"So, then Artemis took special interest in me. I am the best student at archery, after all." Zoe beamed as she bragged, but Thalia shook her head, "You may have done well at archery, but I soooo beat you at the rope climb course last spring." Zoe glared at her friend while Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You did not!"

"Oh yes I did. I still have that gold medal on my wall."

"We didn't get any medals!"

"Oh yes we did, I can show you!"

Reyna glared at the two. "How about both of you shut up so we can get to our next class on time? Thalia, you can take us to your house after school and prove your claim. Okay."

Her new friends blinked in surprise at her commanding tone, but Thalia nodded her head with a light rose flush adorning her cheeks. "Yeah. Sounds good to me. I'll have to introduce you to my brother though, he's OBSESSED with this girl from his school." The three were approaching the classroom as this was said, and the bell rang before Reyna got to ask any rest of the day passed in a blur of classes and bits of conversation with her two new friends. Their classes went from physical activities like sword fighting, to normal classes like Algebra and Chemistry, and then to the school's specialty classes like Activism and Human really enjoyed the Activism class and Thalia especially enjoyed the sword fighting activity. Reyna, herself, excelled at wielding two blades, and loved studying the roman tactics. Zoe had insisted on Reyna being her partner for their term long activism project once she revealed she had been one of the two student council presidents at her old school. Thalia joined their group due to the now odd number of students. Their project would last the entire school year and they had to develop a campaign to change or support a change in the world. They agreed to work on it after school at Thalia's house, with Activism being their final class of the day. Thalia volunteered to drive them, but when Zoe immediately protested, Reyna knew that was a horrid idea.

Reyna suggested, "Maybe we should walk?"

But Thalia rejected the idea, "You do not realize just how far away I live! There is a reason I have to drive a car to school, you know!" Reyna contemplated their options for a moment, before pulling her license out of her wallet.

"Maybe, I drive?" Thalia looked concerned for her car, but Zoe was immediately grateful.

"Yes. I don't know your driving skills, but you have to be better than her!" Thalia took offense but Reyna left to return her temporary ID to the office, planing on meeting the other two in the parking lady in the office was officially on tumblr this time as she took back the ID. Reyna noticed a strange picture with two boys kissing. She looked at it confused, but shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving the odd receptionist to her own exited the building, spotting Thalia almost immediately. She was standing next to a black car with MCR and Green Day bumper stickers, along with what looked like a very beat up bumper. Reyna looked at it nervously, and realized why Zoe was so against riding with Thalia. She went over to the driver's side of the little car and forced Thalia to hand over the keys. She hopped in the drivers side and started up the car, with Zoe in the back and Thalia in the passenger side, directing Reyna to her house. Reyna was confused when she pulled up in front of Jason's. She turned to Thalia, confused.

"Are you sure this is right?" Thalia nodded.

" would I steer you wrong when you're driving me home?" Reyna looked up into the window she knew from her former childhood playmate, and high school student council co-president's invitations to his house, and playdates from childhood.

"It's just...nevermind." She took the keys out of the car and handed them to Thalia. "Lead the way. And I expect a ride home." Thalia nodded and the girls walked inside.

Reyna was greeted by a shockingly familiar home, and an even more familiar boy, who had a tear streaking down his face. Thalia rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Jason, bro. No crying before bedtime, 'kay? We got company." Jason's entire faced flushed as he glared at his older sister, wiping away the single tear.

"Shut up. I wasn't crying. And why are people at our house?"

Reyna stared at Jason in shock, and Zoe looked at her confused, whispering, "what's wrong?"

Reyna shook her head and pointed at Jason before whispering back. "I knew him at my old school." Zoe's eyes widened before she nodded in understanding.

"Let's head up to Thalia's room." The two turned to head up the stairs, but Jason spotted them.

"Reyna?" He sounded choked up and shocked. Reyna turned and waved.

"Hi, Jason." He sputtered, unable to process words, and Thalia burst out laughing.

"Wait, you're THE Reyna? Oh man, you have so many stories to tell me! Jason, you stay down here, we need to have MAJOR girl talk." Jason attempted to stop her but Thalia pushed him over and rushed her two friends up the stairs into her pushed the two girls onto her bed and slammed her door shut, locking it tight before Jason came knocking.

"THALIA, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

THALIA SMIRKED AT THE TWO GIRLS WHO WHERE GETTING SITUATED AFTER THEIR FALL ON THE BED, both with their hair ruffled and clothes. Thalia winked to them, holding her body to the door, before shouting back,

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU, LITTLE BROTHER!" Thalia then walked over to her decked out speaker system and popped a greenday CD in full blast. Reyna covered her ears, but Zoe was used to the experience and was numb to the sound. Thalia listened at the door a few moments until she was certain Jason left, then she turned the music down, giving Reyna a sign to uncover her ears. Reyna sighed out gratefully before Thalia jumped into questioning.

"How do you know my brother?" "We were co-student council presidents at my old school" "You know he likes you, right?" "What? No." "Do you like him?" "Not like that!"

Thalia nodded her head to the questions, and smiled at Reyna. "Good. Reject the heck out of him."

Reyna chuckled and smiled. "I suppose I'll have to." Her face gained a faint blush as she continued, staring Thalia directly in the eyes, "Especially since he has such a gorgeous sister."

Zoe's eyes flipped between the two like a tennis match before she coughed to gain the attention of the two. "As much as I dare to say this is exciting, I believe we came to see your nonexistent award and do our project?"

Thalia placed a hand behind her head and burst out laughing and Reyna gave Zoe a sheepish smile before nodding. "Yeah. We should get on that." Thalia, eventually, calmed down enough to point them at the plaque which stated, "Rope climb champion, first semester." Zoe admitted defeat and the three pulled up laptops and began to research. Thalia suggested a musical or Youtube campaign. Zoe wanted to actually get into the real world and protest, but take pictures while they were there so they had evidence for the teachers. Reyna brought it together with, "Why don't we film videos at the protests we go to, so we can do a Youtube campaign? Then we also have the experience of the real life protest and the digital support. And then we can give people business cards, or something, at the protest so they can follow the campaign?" Thalia held up her hand for a high-five and Zoe beamed at Reyna. Reyna felt like she was finally 's mother invited the two to stay for dinner, and Reyna called her sister. When she got voice mail, she left a message with the address and sat down for the meal. Jason sat to her left, and made her feel a bit awkward, but having Thalia to her right and Zoe across from her made it tolerable. Jason tried to engage her in conversation, but Thalia kept Reyna and Zoe occupied until Mrs. Grace laid out her take-out order."Today I had to work late so I picked up some Chinese on the way home." She patted Thalia's head. "Sorry, honey. I know it was supposed to be your night to help me in the kitchen." Thalia shook her head, obviously sad, but knowing enough to hide it. "It's alright Mom. I can help next time."Thalia's friends gave her worried glances, but soon were swept away in Mrs. Grace's choice of Chinese. "Okay, dears. We have egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, soy sauce, sweet and sour sauce, and soda is in the fridge along with Milk and Juice. Dig in!"

And they volunteered to drive Reyna home after Zoe's father picked her up. He was a brute of a man, and had a grudge against Thalia's family, but he was was still trying to call her dad or her sister, but neither would pick up the phone. So, she let Thalia drive her home.

The driving was crazy, but it was a huge thrill ride as well. To Reyna, it was as if she was flying on the wind and nothing could stop them. She smiled at Thalia and shouted over the blaring radio. "HOW COULD ANYONE HATE THIS?!" Thalia smiled back at her, then refocused on the road. "NO IDEA. YOU LIKE MY DRIVING, THEN?" Reyna nodded. "HELL YEAH!" Thalia laughed and the two sped onward into the to say, Reyna got home late, because Thalia took her around the town, showing her new streets she had no idea existed before, and both enjoying the thrill ride of Thalia's driving.

But it was over now, and her dad was angry. He, apparently, did not receive any of Reyna's numerous calls, and he yelled at her in front of Thalia. Thalia looked at her friend with concern and worry as Reyna's father gripped her arm tight, leaving a mark, and dragged her . Ramerez approached Thalia, red in the face with anger. "You! You! You're a bad influence! You need to shape up your act! But, my daughter obviously likes you, and" He sighed, his face returning to a normal pale. "And I haven't seen her smile like that in months. My number is 87645678, text and call me next time you might be late. I haven't told Reyna yet, but I haven't been able to afford her portion of the phone bill. She doesn't actually send any texts or make calls. I'm sorry, about," He gestured around him, as though unsure of himself, "all of this. Have a good night. Thanks for making her smile." And with those words he entered the house, leaving a very confused Thalia ran upstairs to her room as soon as her father forced her in the house. She slammed her door, locking it tightly then barricading with her chair. The last time her father had been that angry he had burst open her locked door, yelled at her for keeping him away from a part of his property, then broke her picture of her mother in a rage of, "YOU DARE KEEP A PICTURE OF THAT WOMAN! SHE LEFT US, REYNA! SHE LEFT YOU! YOU DIDN'T LIVE UP TO YOUR POTENTIAL AND SHE WAS DISGUSTED WITH YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!" Reyna had been crying at that point, though she would never admit it to her sister when telling the story. Somehow, her sister knew though, and gave her an extra tight hug. The two were never very close, but whenever their father was angry they were the only ones able to comfort , however, her sister was at a college, touring it so she could move on with her life. That hurt Reyna more than she thought it would. Her sister had always been there, a layer of defense for her, but now Reyna was on her own, with no armor to protect her. She sighed, leaning against her wall then sliding down to sit on the floor, her phone turned on to see if her sister, Thalia, or Zoe would sat in her car when she got home, simply thinking about Reyna. How could her father go from rampaging to apologetic in such a short time span? Thalia sighed, but she was filled with hope, because they both had school tomorrow, and she could talk to Reyna next day was not a good day for Reyna. She woke up to hate messages in her email, saying that she didn't deserve to go to The Academy. She was confused, but hopped on the bus to get to the school, remembering her ID this time. As soon as she entered the building she was slammed with questions from Thalia and Zoe.

"Did you really say that?" "Why would you post that?" "What the hell, Reyna?" Reyna was confused and all the questioning made her head hurt. "What are you two on about?" Thalia and Zoe looked at eachother and Thalia showed Reyna a post that was on both Twitter and Facebook, in her is complete bullshit at the three A's. Phobe is a rasist jerk that should kill gasped. She liked Phoebe! And why would she post that! No one should ever be told that! She looked at Thalia and Zoe with repulsion and fear in her eyes. "I don't have a facebook or a twitter account." The two glanced at eachother nervously. "This can't be good then-" Zoe started, but Reyna heard the clacking of footsteps and a shadow appeared on her friend's faces. She turned, and standing before her was principle Artemis."We need to talk, Reyna." Reyna gulped with fear and followed Artemis into the front office. Thalia and Zoe were forced into English by Apollo."Reyna, I am appalled that one of my students would post such a thing. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"Reyna sat across from Artemis, sitting in a low to the ground chair. "I don't have a twitter or a facebook account. I don't know who or why someone would post that in my name, but I didn't do it."Artemis nodded her head. "You understand why I find that suspicious." Reyna nodded. "You have a week to prove your innocence and find the person that framed you, or else you will no longer be welcome at this school. You may gain assistance, and utilize school hours, but you will update me daily using your school we at an understanding?" Reyna nodded, and Artemis gave her a smile. "I hope you are speaking the truth, Reyna. You do make a fine candidate for this school." With that Artemis guided Reyna to the library, so she could begin her and Zoe joined Reyna during the lunch period and three made an interesting lead. "The e-mail used is a private one, one secured by something like a school district so their students can be protected from hackers." "And this format, it's closer to something a male would say. Look at the phrasing." "Zoe, don't be sexist." "What, its true!" "Still." "So, we're looking for a guy that goes to a school, that knows me, and wouldn't want me to go to the Academy." The three pondered this for a moment, before Thalia sprung up in her seat. "JASON!" Reyna and Zoe popped out of their chairs, surprised by the burst of anger. "What?" "My brother! He wants you back at Clarkson Jackson! He has a school e-mail there, and he knows you!" "Thalia, your brilliant!" "I'll e-mail you tonight after I dig through his computer. He uses the same password for everything." "Perfect!" "Thank you Thalia." "No problem, Reyna" The two hugged, leaving an awkward Zoe on the side wishing they would just kiss stayed in the Library, reading from the fiction section, for the rest of the day, until she was driven home by Thalia. Thalia then went home and began searching her brother's internet history."Damn, Jason. You look up some creepy stuff." Thalia shuddered as she looked throughout history. Her brother spend waaay to much time on fanfiction for it to be healthy, but then she found it. Her smile went wider than it had in months. She could help Reyna. She took screenshots of the accounts, sending them to herself, and then took pictures of the scree with her phone, to be certain she had them. Then she cleared the history and ran out of the room. She was lucky she ran out when she did, because less than five minutes later Jason trudged up the stairs and went into his could have sworn he had left his laptop on his bed, rather than his desk, but he shrugged it away. "Weird."The next day, Thalia, Reyna, and Zoe met up outside of the office, with Thalia showing the screenshots on her phone. "Thank you so much, you guys. I don't know what I would have done without you two." The three shared a group hug, with Zoe stepping out, and pushing the two closer halfway through. She winked at Thalia from behind Reyna, before running down the hall. Reyna blushed at Thalia's intense look and the two stared at eachother for a few moments, until they backed away. "Uh. Should probably show these to Artemis, huh?" Reyna nodded. "Yeah." The two smiled at eachother and entered the took three days to inform the student body and get everyone to accept Reyna again. She had been a new student in the first place so most shrugged off the incident. However, during these three days Thalia invited Reyna over to her house to 'teach Jason a lesson.'The two greatly enjoyed the torture they used on Jason, having learned battle tactics at school. Jason ran from them, screaming. The two chased him around the house, until Thalia tripped over a step, right into Reyna. Reyna then rolled down a few stairs, with Thalia in her arms. The two toppled to the ground, with Thalia on top of Reyna. They stared at eachother for a few moments, and their heavy breathing was only interrupted by Jason's door slamming. Thalia jumped up and ran up the stairs, and began pounding on the door. Reyna walked up the stairs and glared at the door."Would you happen to have a tool box Thalia?" Thalia smirked at Reyna, trusting her to have a brilliant plan. Thalia ran to the garage and grabbed a toolbox. Reyna grabbed a screwdriver out of it and began to unscrew the door's hinges. It took all of Thalia's self control to not burst out laughing. Both had huge grins, and after 30 minutes, Reyna got the door off. Jason was facing away from the door, listening to music with headphones, browsing a red and white text based website. Reyna was confused by it, but chose to ignore Jason's browsing history and instead go on the offensive. She and Thalia tackled Jason on the chair and they pinned Jason to the floor.

Thalia punched her brother in the chest several times, and Reyna twisted his arms so they would not break, but instead hurt like hell the next day. After leaving Jason with some bruises, the two exited the room, hand in hand looking at eachother like they were the most amazing people ever.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Now moving to the oneshots-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-

Piper stood with Percy at the candy counter, doing his job behind the counter so he could help a nice lady load her car with the groceries she bought at the store. Piper smiled at her best friend, happy to help, when a blonde with a scar on his lip came in and browsed the candy section. She sighed, content with watching the boy, because he was gorgeous. He was a few inches taller than her and was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a school logo on the front. Piper smiled brightly at him as he approached her at the candy counter. He layed down a bag of assorted candies and blushed. "Hey."

She beamed at him. "Hi." He glanced at the register and back at her, before chuckling.

"I don't think this is how businesses normally work." She laughed at him then and smiled.

"I don't actually work here. I was visiting my friend, but he went to go help someone carry their groceries to their car."

The boy nodded."I get it. Um...I'm Jason by the way." He extended a hand and a tentative smile.

"Piper." She then winked, jokingly, "Want my number?" He looked at her in shock, then chuckled.

"Sure." The two then swapped phones and put their numbers in the other's contacts. When Percy came back the two were chatting like old friends and Percy had a hard time getting Jason to check out and Piper to leave from behind the counter.

"Come on guys! There is a little kid waiting now!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\

\Percy first met her when visiting her high school. She worked the concessions stand and wore a science t-shirt. They joked, and he forgot to ask her name.

Percy met her a second time when she visited his high school. He worked the concessions stand for the science olympiad competition and she bought a hot dog from him. This time he found out her name. The name Annabeth Chase whispered at his mind for weeks. She had remembered him as well.

Percy met her a third time when she visited his school to watch the swim meet. She didn't normally like sports, but she wanted to see him again. He was in shock that she would do that, but they exchanged numbers this time and he felt like he was two continually chatted through texts and bonded over shared distaste for school, teachers, and bad fathers. (Well, in Percy's case Stepfather, but she understood what he meant).

The fourth time they met was on Annabeth's birthday. He got her a book of Greek Plays, with Ancient greek versions in the back of the book. He had never gotten hugged so hard in his life.

The fifth time they met was for a date at the movies. Percy drove, and Annabeth picked the movie. They went out to eat afterwards, and stargazed. It was like magic.

The sixth time they met was when Annabeth had a rough night at home and she ran from her house. She called Percy and he picked her up. The two stayed at a hotel that night. "Courtesy of my stepfather." He was called lazy and trash, but he never felt like such a prideful piece of trash in his life. And his mother gave him a hug and blue waffles when he got home, assuring he did the right thing.

The seventh time they met, was when Percy's mom wasn't home. Gabe got worse than normal, and Percy was bleeding. He drove to the park and called Annabeth. He didn't know who else to call. She rushed to the park and then she dragged him to her house, cleaned his cuts after taking pictures, and held him in her arms.

The eighth time they met, Percy transferred to her school after a court case. They never left eachother's sides again

./\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Percy always rode the bus home afterschool. It was the quickest way to get home and instead of taking the thirty minute walk, he got a ten minute drive. Today, however, he had to finish a math test. And the teacher forced you to stay afterschool. So, he was stuck walking was never happier about ran into Annabeth Chase, the badass girl in his grade. He pushed up his glasses and fiddled with his sweater. She blushed and smiled at him. The two lived a block away from him and the two walked home together, chatting the entire way. They both loved Greek History class, and the myths behind it. Then they got chatting about why they were late after-school. Annabeth got stuck in the principles office. "I've been called in their every day this term. I love my chains. I'm not going to stop wearing them. You'd think they'd just give up." This made Percy laugh more than it should have. When he got started on how he was taking his Calculus test, Annabeth punched him in the arm, smile on her face with tongue between her teeth. "Nerd."He held his hands up. "You got me. Perseus Jackson. Blue food fan and epic nerd." The two exchanged cell phone everyone at the school was shocked when the following week the two held hands in the hallway, declaring themselves a couple. (Though, now, anyone daring to mock Percy had to face a fearsome Annabeth. So most held off their comments. "That girl is terrifyingly badass.")

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Annabeth knew it. She had always known it. The day they came for her just solidified it. Her father was having her unwound. She was the shinning star of her class, the best grades, "You'll have a bright future" were the comments her teachers made, but her father thought different. She was the product of a one night stand, a note, and a storking. She was the bane of her step-mother's perfect family. It was only a matter of time until the Unwind order was fulfilled. She made her peace with it a long time ago, and had been preparing ever since. She had an untraceable phone, clothes that did not look like her normal clothes, makeup to make her face different, and a scissors to cut her hair. She was ready to leave. When she spotted the papers in her father's bedroom she grabbed the bag and leapt out her window. She ran to her best friend, Thalia's, house and had her drive her to the secret safe haven, only told to her by Ms. Artemis (her favorite teacher) because she had spoken about knowing she would be unwound. Thalia dropped Annabeth off in a gas station parking lot, three blocks away from the safe house. She entered, so as to not look suspicious, bought a soda and a candy bar, before heading to the safe haven. She entered and was astounded. It held two kids, a boy with dark hair that radiated panic and had a look of 'I am about to die' and an older boy, about her age, that had sea green eyes and was trying to calm the other kid down. Annabeth went over to them, and rubbed the younger boy's back. The older one silently thanking her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled for the first time in months. She would be okay. She knew it. She would be okay\

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Zoe stared up at the moon as it passed above her head. She knew Artemis would be back soon, but she was still nervous. It was her first night as a huntress, and she still felt out of place. She had given everything up for a boy before, how was she worthy of this position now?Zoe sighed and looked to the stars, having always found peace with them. Their stories and pictures gave her comfort. She looked up to a blank section of sky, wondering what stories it would someday Zoe looked down, among her precious stars, she saw her lady crying. She attempted to call out, but all that happened was her face star shown brighter. Frustrated, she grabbed her bow and shot an arrow. She gasped as the arrow turned into a shooting star and as she looked back down to Artemis, who smiled up at her constellation. Zoe's heart soared seeing this and her constellation shown bright.


End file.
